


The Tiniest of Details

by MarchnoGirl



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, I Tried, M/M, Poetic, Second War with Voldemort, chain reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: The tiniest of details changes the entire process and from that point on, everything precipitates. You can only stare and wait as the effects unleash, like a chain reaction. And then — then you can only hope to clean up the mess.





	The Tiniest of Details

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all the wonderful writers and people from Drarry Discord server!  
> Written for May Drabble Challenge "Chemistry" hosted by lovelies, [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil) and [Saphira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black)!
> 
> **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98).❤️Without them, I wouldn't have written this!

There are things you can’t undo. Like a chemical reaction gone badly; sometimes life is scary and unpredictable. The tiniest of details changes the entire process and from that point on, everything precipitates. You can only stare and wait as the effects unleash, like a chain reaction. And then — then you can only hope to clean up the mess.

_ Initiation. _

**Eyes.**

The first time they locked eyes was in Madam Malkin’s. A spoiled posh brat and a skinny, humble boy. Cold silver and warm green.

The tiniest of details...

**Lips.**

They used them as weapons against each other, to regurgitate insults, to harm without getting their hands dirty. They couldn’t resist the other’s provocations, spitting the other’s last name.

“Potter.” 

“Malfoy.”

**Hands.**

They started using them pretty early on, when words became insufficient. Fists started flying over readily pointed wands, causing pain.

Eyes, lips and hands mixed in an angry bowl of hatred. The mess had started.

**Blood.**

A foot on a face, a broken nose.   
A reckless spell, an open chest.

The mess spread through their lives, through the War, through their bodies.

_ Propagation _ .

**Eyes.**

Once again, they were staring into each other’s eyes. They both knew it: Draco had recognized Harry. Desperate silver into angry green.

**Lips.**

“I can’t be sure.”

“You knew it was me.”

The insults were gone.

**Hands.**

Fire surrounded them, threatening to end their lives. Harry held out a hand, and Draco gripped it, his fingers moving to Harry’s waist, clutching his t-shirt.

The cleaning blossomed without them realising it.

_ Termination. _

**Blood.**

Rushing through their veins every time their eyes met. Every time one would talk to the other. Every time their hands would accidentally brush — in class, during flying sessions.

There are things you can’t undo. But there are things you can adjust.

**Eyes.**

Always hovering around in search of the other. Colouring dark with lust when they were alone. Sparkling with joy whenever they were together. Deep silver and ocean green.

**Lips.**

Able to curve upwards, in unguarded smiles. Able to kiss, to whisper secrets into the night. Able to speak the other’s name.  

“Harry.” 

“Draco.”

**Hands.**

Frantic over naked bodies, messily entangling in their hair, delicate on each other’s scars.

 

The thing about chain reactions is that you can’t stop them.    
But they may lead you exactly where you’ve always needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Initiation, Propagation and Termination are the steps of chain reactions! 😊
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
